1. Field
The present invention relates to packaging, and more particularly, to packaging for a DC-to-DC converter.
2. Background Information
Direct-current (DC) to direct-current (DC) converters are well-known in the art. Such circuitry or devices are typically employed to convert from one DC voltage signal level to another DC voltage signal level. This may be useful in a variety of environments. A number of such converters are well-known.
Conventionally, a DC-to-DC converter package includes a bulky heat sink to dissipate the heat generated by the switching of transistors during converter operation. Typically, a heat sink is employed to manage the thermal considerations related to the converter. Likewise, traditionally thick printed circuit board traces or wire harnesses are employed. Of course, these aspects of conventional packaging affect space considerations, weight considerations, as well as thermal and other considerations with respect to the DC to DC converter package. In addition, due to the nature of the operation of the DC-to-DC converter, capacitors, such as input capacitors and output capacitors, are typically included on the printed circuit board to handle the dynamic response of the converter. This also affects cost considerations, in addition to the foregoing considerations, such as the cost of materials and labor, to produce the DC-to-DC converter package. It would be desirable if an alternative approach to packaging existed that reduced the size and weight of the DC-to-DC converter package, as well as addressing these other considerations, such as heat and dynamic response.